U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,610 (Schering Corp) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,312,207 (Taro Pharmaceuticals) relate to mometasone containing compositions for topical use, wherein the composition is in the form of a water-in-oil (w/o) emulsion.
WO 91/08733 (Schering Corp) relates to an oil-in-water (o/w) emulsion comprising a lipophilic active drug substance (e.g. mometasone). The examples show the necessity of using N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone in order to enhance the vasoconstrictor effect. In the examples propylene glycol is used in a concentration of 10% w/w.
WO 2008/126076 (Perrigo Israel Pharmaceuticals Ltd.) relates to a low-dose mometasone formulation. Exemplary formulations are creams containing 0.075% mometasone, a polyol, a gelling agent an oily phase, and water. A low-dose mometasone formulation is desired in order to reduce the toxicity of a mometasone formulation. It is believed that a formulation of WO 2008/126076 has a relatively low systemic steroid absorption. No in vivo studies are reported.